


Leonard Betts

by 30xf



Series: 201 Days Of X Files [84]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:46:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30xf/pseuds/30xf





	Leonard Betts

"Ridiculous. Completely ridiculous." It was the only thought Dana Scully would let pass through her mind as she wiped the blood from her nose with a warm, wet wash cloth. Nothing about Leonard Betts regrowing his body parts. Nothing about some freak ability to diagnose cancer. Nothing about her having something he needed. She rinsed the cloth and held it over her face for a moment, letting the heat from it soothe her. Leonard Betts' face flashed in her mind and she chided herself for the slip in concentration. She folded the wash cloth carefully and set it on the edge of the sink, as a reminder to herself to add it to her next load of laundry. 

Before Scully could walk away from the sink, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Specifically, the drop of bright red on the lapel of her pink, satin pajamas. "Shit," she sighed, turning to the bath tub and starting the cold water running. Once she placed the plug in the drain, she slipped the shirt over her head and tossed it into the tub to soak. After she turned off the water, she remembered there was blood on her pillow case too. She found a t-shirt to put on and divested her pillow of it's blood stained case, adding it to the tub of cold water. Too tired to consider any sort of effort, she promised herself she'd wash everyting properly in the morning. If she were honest with herself, she really didn't care this time if she got the stains out. 

Realizing she was wide awake, she headed to the kitchen to make herself a cup of decaf tea. When she passed the phone, she considered calling Mulder, but decided against it. She hadn't told him much about her exchange with Betts in the ambulance, and she didn't see a reason to wake him up and tell him now. Even though he was likely still awake. Waiting for the kettle to boil, she quickly convinced herself there was nothing to tell. Betts had told her she had something he needed, that was all. For all she knew, that could have meant just about anything. And as for her nose bleed--she had gotten them as a kid. The doctor decided it was likely due to allergies and dry air in their house. She made a mental note to pick up a small humidifier for her room. She slept alone anyways, she might as well begin the process of transforming her room into a medical sanctuary now, as opposed to when she was too old for it to make a difference.

An hour later, Scully was sat at her kitchen table, staring off into the distance. "You've got something I need." She could hear the words in her head, but they weren't in Betts' voice anymore. They were just sort of there, echoing through her brain. The half empty mug of tea in front of her had gone cold, unbeknownst to her, and she lifted it to her mouth, her eyes still on an unfixed point across the room. "Ugh," she exclaimed after spitting a mouthful of the cool liquid back into her mug. She got up to deposit the tea into the sink, and as she watched it run down the drain, she got a feeling she hadn't had since childhood. It was an odd feeling, but one she recognized immediately. The feeling blood was about to pour from her nose, whether she liked it or not. She dropped her mug and reached for a paper towel, but didn't quite make it in time. She stood with her face over the sink, letting the blood fall in big, slow drips that splattered in all directions. The sound of the drips was almost hypnotizing, but the blood mixed with the tea remaining in the sink and ruined the effect. After a moment, Scully snapped out of her thoughts and turned the tap on, rinsing away the crimson droplets even as they continued to fall. She wadded up a paper towel and held it to her nose before heading back to the bathroom.

Once she was sure the blood had stopped, Scully rinsed out her wash cloth again and threw it into the tub with everything else. She took the opportunity to check out her reflection in the mirror. After picking the band aid off of her forehead, she examined her features closely. She looked for any sign of fatigue or illness, and found none, save for the bags that were developing under her eyes. Those, she figured, were more due to the fact that it was nearly four in the morning than anything else. 

"I need a vacation," she thought to herself. She headed into the living room and laid down on the couch, hoping sleep would come soon. Again the urge to call Mulder hit her, but she let it pass. She'd settle for a night out over a vacation, but the sad realization came to her that she didn't exactly have many options in that department. She'd lost touch with most of her friends over the years. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had a date. Her sister was gone. Her older brother was married and living across the country. Her younger brother was harder and harder to keep track of. Aside from Mulder, her mother was the person she socialized with most. Here she was, at the ripe old age of thirty-three,  
and her life was basically at a stand still.

"You've got something I need," came back into her brain unbidden. All other thoughts quieted themselves, and Scully found herself fighting back tears. "Ridiculous," she made herself think again, clearing her throat and turning onto her side to prepare for sleep. "Completely ridiculous." Her eyes closed and she forced all conscious thought from her mind.

Only one thing repeated itself as she drifted off to sleep. "You've got something I need."


End file.
